


Running through my veins

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Vemon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Capture, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Man Hunt, Murder, Oral Sex, Possession, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: No, there will not be more





	Running through my veins

 

The lone agent huffed and held his bloodied side as he pushed himself up from the ground. He pointed his pistol to the disappearing blackness scrambling through the exposed bit of waterpipe and emptied the clip.

“Shit.”

He hurried from the massacre of agents to a working radio. He cleared his throat of blood and anger as he pressed his lips to the com.

“We have agents down! The symbiote is gone. I repeat, the symbiote broke containment and is loose with the subject! We need every available pulse looking for this thing now!”

There was nothing else he could do but wait slumped to the floor bleeding out until the sprinklers drenched him from head to toe. Soon, he was found, patched up and tearing each bit of the subject’s belongings to find where they would flee.

“Sir!”

“Where is he?”

“We can’t pinpoint him without a bit of DNA for a signature.”

“He’s been in containment for six months and we couldn’t get a fucking skin cell?!”

“We were thorough to grab anything as a catalyst to stabilize him.”

“Then why am I here?”

“We back tracked a few messages on an old number. It was from a burner he tossed before we caught him.”

“Family?”

“Still none but there’s a woman.”

“There always is. Let’s find her before he does.”

-

“Shit. Damn.”

She reached for her phone and was blinded as the screen light filled up the room. She’d been tired.

“Alright, Shane. Get up.”

She rolled to her feet and stopped in front of her mirror. Her finger flipped on the light and she still looked the same. Her finger ran through her longer dark roots and her fading indigo hair. She twisted the color into a bun and stumbled through her dingy one bedroom apartment. Each light was as dully bright as the last.

She answered the growl in her stomach with the opening of the fridge.

“There’s enough for tomorrow. Cheerios it is...”

She grabbed her soy milk and kicked the door shut, not seeing the mound of flowing dark waiting outside the window behind her. The mass watched the woman, curious in her ways as she reached around her. It could feel its host’s memories of her and a feeling of carnal hunger as it watched her walking in only a bit of fabric to cover part of her lower half.

“What is with the primordial need for flesh?”

“ _You could go anywhere else._ ”

The symbiote could still hear the host’s voice deep within him, fighting to neutralize him. It groaned as he was pulled back a bit into the host’s form. This didn’t please it in the slightest.

“Because Eddie, you need some persuasion, perhaps an incentive.”

“ _Leave her alone!_ ”

“Oh, you simple beasts and your feeling,” he sighed as he slowly began to push himself through the tiny crack in the window.

Shane turned up her music and shut all the blinds in the apartment before someone saw her half naked. Unsatisfied with the state of her apartment, she turn off all the lights but kept the music to a comfortable minimum. She didn’t feel any shame in going back to sleep. Everything would be as it was in the morning. She would be asleep long before the music died out in the living room.

The symbiote expanded itself once it was fully in the apartment. It was annoyed by the loud bass of the speakers but its curiosity lead it forward. It smiled in amusement to him trying to stop it.

“What good would it do to let you go? Even if I could, you would be here while she struck you down with the steel she has hidden. So primative...”

Eddie knew it must have taken that from one of his memories. The more he tried to shut his mind off, the more he remembered of Shane.

He was pulled along until they ended at her bedroom door way. Eddie wasn’t sure how to feel seeing Shane again. He’d only met her once before he was captured. He understood how crazy he sounded in his texts, promising to find her again but with no response and a powerful sedative in his system, Eddie had no choice but to leave as a zoo animal to keep them both safe.

“Look.”

It looked down to a paperclip, much like the one in the testing facilities that broke the seal to their cage and let them free to escape. Eddie made the mistake of looking up to Shane turn to her side as the sheets around her lowered on her back. The mass was interested with her. Its senses could smell her skin. It condensed its cell tightly together so that no dark marks would be left on the bed. It looked to her in wonder, shifting around to watch her fall asleep.

“Please just leave her out of this.”

“Give me control.”

“You have control already.”

“No. You would know if I had full control. The possibilities would be endless.”

Eddie knew the thing wouldn’t stop but if he had one hand at the wheel, perhaps it would mean that Shane would be safe.

“Just don’t hurt her.”

“You have my word but I wonder...”

It drifted under the sheets, indulging in touching the surface of her warm skin.

“No.”

The darkness wandered up her leg as he enjoyed the warm feeling grow.

“I feel as you feel. Wouldn’t you want to sink your teeth into her?”

“No!”

“I do.”

Shane could feel cold under her bed sheets. She reached and pulled the fabric up to her chin. The symbiote liked the new sensation of warmth. She could feel a chill up the side of her leg, stirring her as she tried to find more warmth. She turned to her stomach and sighed.

It stopped and held Eddie’s breath. A single inhale gave its heart a steady beat.

“What is that,” he slowly inhaled again.

Eddie tried to resist but his own wandering eyes looked to Shane’s skin under the sheets. In the one time that he met her, he admitted to himself that he was smitten by her. Her mind, her personality and independence made him smile. Her body was also something he liked too and now the symbiote was using everything about her to get him to comply.

Eddie could feel the ooze stop and hiss at the thunder of footsteps approaching the apartment.

“No.”

“They brought this on themselves.”

Eddie closed his own eyes and trapped the symbiote in place as the footsteps stopped.

Shane jumped at the banging on her front door.

“The fuck?!”

She slid out of bed as the banging and the voices on the other side of the door raised.

“Open the door.”

“Suck my dick.”

“We will not tell you again.”

She reached under for a loose shirt and a rather large magnum under her mattress.

“Shit!”

“I told you she was armed,” smiled the symbiote as he allowed Eddie to freeze him.

“I’m not gonna let you kill.”

He sighed and took over his body completely, leaving Eddie’s mind void of any control.

“You had your chance. Them I will kill but her, I wonder what she sounds like screaming.”

Shane made it out the bedroom door as the front door to the apartment was kicked in.

“Freeze! Get your hands up!”

She raised her gun.

“Get out!”

“Is your name Shane?”

She quickly narrowed down the masked men until a man dressed in a vest and a single gun stepped forward. He motioned for the men to spread out in the apartment.

“I’m sure this is a violation of my rights.”

The man stepped forward with his hands in the air.

“We aren’t here to arrest you. We’re only here for your protection.”

“Yeah, right.”

Shane filed her gun next to his head, clipping out a bit of plaster.

“Stand down! No one fire!”

“Go ahead. I don’t have enough bullets anyway.”

“Have you seen his man,” he asked as he reached for his phone and showed her the screen.

She looked to a picture of the man she knew but when he disappeared, she thought him moved on from her. She looked up to the suits and the automatic weapons and knew there was more to the story.

“What’s it to you? This apartment is too small to hide a fugitive.”

“Mr. Brock has broken containment and we have reason to believe he is coming here.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m already here.”

Every soul in the apartment looked to Eddie’s form standing in front of the stereo speakers with a sting of black ooze shooting up to the only light source on the ceiling. The apartment was sent into darkness with spurts of lit gunfire to light her way in the direction of the door. She tried to claw to the door through the chaos but was stopped as a bullet gazed her side.

She cried out making it easy for the agent to find her. He reached out to try and help her but the rapidly falling bodies was making difficult to try and rescue her. He knew he had seconds left. He drew a needle from his pocket and showed it to her.

“Use this on him!”

Shane looked up to the man and saw him thrown into the side of the fridge in the kitchen. She left the needle behind and continued for the front door.

Once the silence from the gunfire began, the symbiote smiled and looked to the carnage and damage around him. He was glad to be in control again. He looked over his shoulder to the single agent man that was so close to having him captured again. He let his hand loosen to its original form as the man sat up, shaking away his fear and understanding his pending death.

“I’m never going back,” he whispered as he drove Eddie’s foot into the needle, smashing the anti-serum made for numbing his cells, “I will be free.”

Shane looked to the man and Eddie’s hand swipe across the man’s neck. His whole body jumped as his hands wrapped around his neck to fail at keeping the bleeding from running in rivers down his neck. Shane was jerked back by the same hand that lifted her from the rug and crashing back into the bedroom. Her shoulder helped her break her fall but the pain disappeared as she was frozen in fear to Eddie waiting in the doorway.

“Eddie?”

“No, child.”

She looked in horror as black veins covered his skin. He smiled, letting it stretch out. It relieved him to feel his face grow out. He reached behind him to close the bedroom door, cutting off a possible way to escape but she wouldn’t get far.

Shane raised her hand, still clutching the life from her gun.

“What the fuck are you?”

“Think of me as a monster. You cannot kill me. Would you hurt him?”

He took a single step forward as her finger pulled the trigger. She didn’t stop firing until the clip was empty. The gun clattered to the floor as bits of Eddie’s body was plastered with large bullet holes that dripped ooze onto the floor. The mass didn’t feel any hurt but it took some energy to heal itself. Shane took a chance and darted for the window near the fire escape.

Eddie was helpless to feel the mass hiss in anger as he grabbed her free ankle and dragged her back. Shane let out a single scream until the wind was knocked from her chest. In the blink of an eye, the mass began to wrap around all of her limbs in small sticking bits of small black flesh to immobilize her. With all of the fury in its vein’s, the host’s annoying pleas and the woman’s warming skin, he blocked out the world and locked in on her.

Shane tried to scream again but the symbiote ooze solidified around her mouth again and again until it was fully satisfied. Her mouth opened a bit so she could bite it but it only chuckled.

“Bite down if you need to. Now, it’s my turn.”

The ooze spread out in every direction covering her skin under her clothes. Shane tried to kick and fight the ooze around her but it was no use. Once she felt the cold touches on the edge between her legs, she thrashed worse.

“His thoughts of you are worse than this,” he chuckled.

It wasn’t a lie.

In the worst of the experiments and the painfully bonding with the symbiote, Eddie kept his struggling mind to Shane. He had his memories and growing dreams and shameful fantasies of her to keep him from going mad. From the touch of the symbiote’s tips to her skin, he knew he would drift back to the black thoughts again.

“Even now, you may hate him for this.”

The mass pressed her soft skin and could feel her body jolt without a moment of fight. He continued slowly moving itself to the new spot between her legs that made her moan. It pulled her up onto her knees as he ventured to her upper half. A ring of mass pulled her neck up to stay in place as more of himself wandered under her shirt. She whimpered and tried to fight as the shirt began to bulge.

The symbiote growled in frustration from the clothes, shredding them from her to leave her warm flesh exposed for him. It looked in wonder to her arching back and the wetness that lingered between her legs.

“Interesting.”

Shane didn’t realize that the ooze lowered and pressed to her. She fought the further opening of her legs and the great sudden fill as she crashed into the mass. It’s skin caught her, wondrous and gleefully to her reactions. He could hear Eddie’s conflicted thoughts and the woman’s tightening around his form.

“This is new,” he mused as he moved himself in and out of Shane.

Each shift, it could feel the pleasing wetness from her.

“I haven’t witnessed a thing like this. Such wickedness.”

It opened his mouth, snarling as it’s tongue swept up her skin. It wandered her skin to the front of her as he marveled at her chest. It let Eddie’s hand form to her breast, holding her in his palms to calm him and excite itself a bit farther. Eddie stopped fighting the symbiote and in the heat of its lust found his hands touching and grabbing desperately at Shane’s skin. He moaned and felt the skin peel back to expose his face.

He felt what the parasitic monster felt, moaning with Shane as his teeth raked her skin. His hips under the dark skin shifted, leaving him to thrust into Shane. She gasped as she felt hips slam into her. She looked over her shoulder to Eddie as his face grew closer to hers. He let her breast go and ripped the ooze from her face.

With her face free and her voice gasping and beautiful, he could feel himself smile. The symbiote was weakened and shamefully overwhelmed with more lust than he could imagine the sharper and harder he fucked into Shane. The connection Eddie was fate.

Eddie pulled Shane’s face up to his lips and kissed her. Shane kissed him back, her body flooding with a strange bliss. Eddie let her other breast go and rubbed at her clit as he could feel the mass hiss around him.

Shane could feel the ooze fight back for control as his tongue began to stretch. She almost didn’t notice as she came. She broke the kiss and cried out as she fought her climax. The symbiote shared her climax with Eddie, relishing in the beautiful feeling, needing more. It took control of Eddie’s hand and rubbed faster at her clit.

“No,” Shane whined as she tried to fight the returning feeling.

The mass laughed and spread her out painfully in every direction so she could not fight. Her legs were pulled apart more enough to hurt. Her arms ached, bent back and away from her body and her head was pulled back so that she could only look at the roaming headlights dance on the ceiling.

It took over Eddie’s body, using only a portion of it’s body to enter her again and make her moan. He watched her breasts jump with each sudden shift and turned his attention to them. Its flesh wrapped to both breasts and coiled until they slowly ringed and twisted at her hardened nipples. He kept his thrusts and stimulation to her body to going as she came again. He enjoyed the wetness inside her and between her legs cover him. There was also the bit of wetness to match her own that Eddie had expelled and he allowed it to drop to the floor.

Shane gasped and weakened as she slumped in its hold. It noticed something odd as he moved more of himself lower. Eddie and Shane grew exhausted and blissful as they tried to catch their breaths. Shane was the first to notice some of the ooze from inside her drift back and upwards.

“Stop it.”

“Why? So many reactions.”

Eddie snapped himself aware to the growing smile of the symbiote.

“Stop!”

“Neither of you can make me.”

He wasn’t sure why the woman tensed as he teased her back entrance. He covered her mouth again to keep her quiet as he slowly pushed a minuscule bit of the soft ooze in her. The three of them groaned and slowly shifted as the mass reacted to the woman.

It was the delicious way her first passage tightened to the slow play of the second. He remembered her reactions and stroked at her to neutralize her into a momentary submission. Shane fought like hell. She sealed her eyes and kept herself as quiet as she could but it was no use. Her skin blushed with embarrassment and shameful acceptance to the new sexual act. Each part of her body was on fire and it knew.

Eddie could feel its thoughts and they slowly matched his own. He could feel the things racing as each passage tightened around it. He touched her, along with it, needing so much more. With the black skin, he grabbed at her breasts and twisted her peaks until she whined. He negected her clit and only touched it when he felt she needed it. His hips shifted with the symbiote to fucked her deeper; just right as she dripped down them and the last bit of her that he wouldn’t think of going near, it made the creature only stretch her a bit farther as they were all lost in lust.

“And just think Eddie. You didn’t want me to touch her. The price of a coward is the cold. You wouldn’t be here now for this.”

Shane cried out louder into the ooze as she came again. The creature didn’t stop as Eddie grew exhausted. It held them both close; Eddie’s body still reacting to Shane as he slowly started to slip. Shane felt another wave of bliss overcome her as she passed out. The symbiote didn’t care.

He chuckled and kept the both of them in place as he snarled into Shane’s skin and kept her body coming. 

The last thing he did was pull apart the wound in her side and willed the deepest of his antibodies to surface and attach themselves to Shane’s bloodstream. 

The symbiote slowly pulled away from Shane’s skin while keeping his hold on her. It turned her to face him as she was draped over his form.

”We’re all going to have so much fun together,” he sighed as his long fingers ran through her matted, faded hair.

\- - - - -

Shane’s eyes stayed closed as she could feel a hum around her skin. She could hear footsteps around her bedroom. She smiled, glad to think that the previous night wasn’t real and she ended up going out and finding some company. She stretched out and embraced the soreness in her bones, from the ache in her neck all the way down to her legs. Everywhere hurt and she was okay with it. There was a hand at her shoulder.

“Shane.”

Her eyes shot open with terror as she looked over her shoulder to meet Eddie’s eyes. He was as naked as her but her eyes didn’t dare look anywhere else but the darkened veins in his neck. There was no use in pulling the bed sheet to cover herself; she couldn’t have moved if she wanted to. He grunted, doing what he could to fight the growing darkness in him. Shane stayed in place on the bed.

“I’m sorry. I can’t control him...”

The night ran quickly through her head.

“It’s okay. I’m still here. I won’t let him hurt you.”

She brought his hand up to her cheek to make the last of his gentle eyes calm. They darkened in a second and his hand moved from her face to wrap tightly around her throat. He lifted her from the mattress a bit, leaving her knees to support her. She looked into the dark eyes as they burned back into her.

She wasn’t as scared as she was the previous night but she still feared it as it tightened it’s grip. She only feared more for Eddie as the thing took him over again.

It smiled, letting its white teeth grow to sharp points from ear to ear. A chuckle fell from his throat and his dark tongue reached out for her skin. It grew and arched up, tasting her skin from her breast to the tilt of her chin, then back to her other breast as he gave her nipple a simple flick with the tip of tongue.

“You may be just as fun as he is.”

His grip tightened, bones and blackened ooze slowly cutting off the air to her lungs. He pulled her higher, making her dangle as he shifted his form under her. He left bits of Eddie’s skin to show off so he could feel her warm flesh more. It looked back to Eddie’s furious eyes.

“Don’t worry, meat. We don’t have time. Maybe later. Just be sure that I could kill her if I wanted and will if you fight me again.”

It let go, leaving Eddie to watch her drop. Shane fell to the floor, gasping for breath as she tried to prop herself up. The ooze tilted its head to her.

“Get up.”

Shane felt herself forced up to her feet. Eddie’s face would have shown the color drained away as he felt the symbiote’s joy.

“What did you do?!”

“I improved her. Now I have two toys...”

Shane’s fear turned to anger as the symbiote forced her to dress.

“We can’t stay.”

-

Anger stayed on the surface of her skin as she and Eddie sat silently in the back of the cab. Both were threatened at the safety of the other for the symbiote to end should anything had gone wrong. It didn’t tell them where they were going or why but Eddie knew revenge was the main reason. He couldn’t look Shane in the eyes, not yet, knowing she still heard the screams from the apartments he was made to set fire.

He reached, the symbiote allowing him to as his fingers touched hers.

“The alarm sounded,” he whispered under the blaring news of the fiery blaze they’d just left, “They’ll get out.”

Shane pulled her hand away, not knowing or caring who was touching her. She only looked out the window to the afternoon slowly growing to evening as the lights of the airport came into view. Shane left Eddie behind as she grabbed her bag and waited at the doors to the bagging areas. She didn’t want to be apart of whatever was going on and felt she had some control of what was about to happen.

Eddie felt his hand controlled as he grabbed Shane and pulled her along.

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

“Just do as he says or he’ll make you.”

“ _I’ll do it anyway._ ”

Both of them were stopped in their tracks and forced to wrap an arm around one another as a security guard walked by.

“ _It’s a shame the male can follow directions and the woman can’t. Typical._ ”

They separated and waited to go through a security check point. The symbiote smiled and looked to Shane.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself,” she hissed under her breath.

“ _Gladly._ ”

It spread across her skin in an instant, well hidden under her clothes as it started to pinch and tease at her. It formed to her clit and refused to stop as she was motioned forward. Eddie watched ahead of her, hiding his own moans as he felt something tight wrap around him.

“Arms up, Ma’am,” pointed the security guard.

“ _Stand still._ ”

Shane held her breath, fighting to move from the small bit of it moving in and out of her, knowing then why it made her wear a skirt. Eddie could feel its thoughts and was able to keep himself under control. He quickly collected his and Shane’s things to keep them moving and out of wondering eyes.

“Clear. Next!”

Shane dropped her arms and crossed them across her chest to try and stop the symbiote from squeezing her chest.

“Make him stop.”

“I told you not to piss him off.”

Shane’s leg brushed by him, feeling the symbiote slow itself on Eddie. She blushed and turned away with Eddie behind her. After a while, it stopped and let the both of them rest as they waited to board their plane.

“I can’t do this.”

Shane leaned against the wall of an almost bare hall. She wiped away the little bit of sweat above her ear. Eddie tried to comfort her but instead she let her feet take her to an area under construction.

“Shane.”

She looked over her shoulder and ran.

“Shane,” Eddie hissed.

He followed her and caught her before she could make it out an open window. She almost screamed until Eddie cover her mouth with his hand. He fought his own anger and forced his voice into a hiss.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get us both killed?”

Shane didn’t answer. She only brought her knee up into Eddie’s stomach and brought a switchblade up to his throat.

“Shane. Think about what you’re doing.”

“I didn’t want this. Why the fuck did you come back?”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

The symbiote decided to step in.

“ _You have no idea of the fun w_ _e_ _had together when we were caged. All of the prodding and pulling his sanity apart. All he could think about was you,_ _woman, and I can see why. He needed something familiar so that he would comply._ ”

“With what?”

She didn’t notice the veins working their way up her arm.

“ _I plan on laying waste to those that refused to let me go. Now that I’m free and have more than one host, I will make sure that they pay. It’s a big world, darling. I suggest you get used to me._ ”

The blackness quickly collected at her wrist and snapped it so that the knife fell to the floor. Eddie caught Shane before she could hit the dirty ground. He kicked her knife away so that nothing else would happen to her.

Shane wasn’t a screamer and kept her painful whines as low as she could manage. She held her wrist to her chest and still pushed Eddie away.

“You should have fucking stayed gone!”

“We no longer have a call in this and you have no idea what we’ve went through.”

“We’ve? Are you seriously going to justify half the shit he did last night? There were ten dead bodies on my fucking floor, you dick, and don't get me started on everything else.”

“Those bodies were the only thing that scared you and you know it!”

“ _Wrong words._ ”

Shane formed her good hand into a fist and knocked Eddie back into a stall as it thundered open. The symbiote liked the strength in her form and her will. Eddie groaned and checked his face, feeling no cuts but the slow footsteps of Shane as they weren’t her own.

“ _That is no way to speak to her. She does have a point._ ”

It snapped her wrist back into place as a moan sent a chill to Eddie’s spine.

“ _Why would you shame her like that? After all that she indulged in the both of us. What were you to say that to her? Were you the holy son of a preacher man? What makes you any different than her?_ ”

Eddie was pulled from his feet and slammed against the nearest wall as all of his limbs painfully stretched out. Shane teetered as the symbiote got used to her body. It smiled as it stopped in front of him and touched him. Eddie gasped to it wrapped Shane’s fingers to the front of his jeans.

“ _Oh, dear._ _I’m_ _sure in her position, you would only love it more than she would. I wonder..._ ”

It pulled Eddie’s neck down so that her lips and her teeth could tease at his skin. Eddie knew Shane wasn’t in control but slowly gave in as she slowly started to resurface. Eddie saw the black veins hanging to the edges of her beautiful dark eyes.

“I think I agree with it, Eddie.”

She squeezed her hand tighter as his voice filled the darkening space.

“Fuck...”

“Is that the best you have, Eddie? Tell me how you saw me in that lonely cell of yours. How did you want me?”

He jumped as she sank her sharp teeth into his skin. Shane felt something strange and powerful helping her fingers quickly undo his belt and to open his pants. Her hand easily slid down his pants and wrapped around his cock. She giggled as his mouth opened, letting loose his moans for her to indulge in.

“That’s just fine, baby,” she purred as she was in complete control with the symbiote to watch her use her new powers, “Oh, let me hear you.”

She pulled her hand away and jerked his pants down from both sides. Eddie’s blood pumped wildly in his veins as Shane knelt in front of him.

“Shane! Wait!”

She could feel herself smiling and pulling up the sides of her skirt. It embedded itself deeper into her cells and her subconsciousness to keep her going and to experience from her point of view.

“What the matter, Eddie? Didn’t you imagine me like this or was I more tantalizing for you?”

She moved so close to his hips, licking down his thigh and moving even dangerously close to his cock.

“Yes.”

She looked up to the growing embarrassment of Eddie’s reddening face as it and Shane darted out its’ tongue and licked him. Her grip tightened as her tongue traveled up and down his skin. Her mouth worked its way around him, going deeper with the help of the excited symbiote.

“ _Oh my._ ”

It could feel Eddie gradually shift his hips from the wall so that he could go deeper into the woman’s mouth. Shane spread her knees further apart, letting the blackness travel down her legs. She couldn’t close her legs as she felt a pleasing twinge to her core.

“ _Oh, don’t let me stop you._ ”

It leaned her forward to brace her on Eddie’s thighs as her head bobbed freely. It worked itself from Eddie to hold her head close and travel to the back of his pants.

“ _Look at that_ ,” he sighed to Eddie as it forced his eyes down.

Eddie could see the curve of her rear and its form as it disappeared between her legs. It waited for the perfect moment when she was far enough on his cock to thrust up into her. She cried out around his cock, making it harder as he wished his hands were free so he could fuck her face but he stayed pinned to the wall. The symbiote felt he didn’t deserve such a luxury to the beautiful, wildly, dripping creature that didn’t fight it or her own nature.

“ _Tell her_ ,” it hissed into his ear.

His mouth was already open so it didn’t matter to him. He kept his moans heard.

“Fuck, like that...”

Shane kept her fingers dug into Eddie’s skin as the ooze fucked her and teased her. It read her mind and wrapped around her breast under the shirt, sure not to rip the fabric. The ooze worked some of itself to fall back and slowly tease at his back entrance. Eddie tensed for a second until Shane’s mouth popped from his cock. She knew she had no control and was willing to let herself tell the truth.

“Just relax,” she purred as the ooze pushed the shirt over her breasts, “You won’t be sorry.”

Her breasts warmed his shins as his jeans pooled to his ankles. He gasped and controlled his breaths as the ooze teased and pushed into him. In minutes, he moaned shamelessly and excited either it or Shane as he grew harder to their delight.

Shane felt the ooze fill her like the night before without a noticeable act.

“ _Don’t worry. Perhaps next time. Just enjoy him. I want to watch._ ”

Shane moaned and licked at Eddie as he pulled at the absent bonds holding him to the wall. He writhed and humped as slowly as he was allowed, building up to something he’d never felt before.

Shane could feel herself pulled away as Eddie came, nearly missing the faded hair on her shoulder. She sat on her heels as she watched the black ooze wrap around his cock and pump the rest of him onto the floor. She braced the wall next to him as the ooze stimulated her quicker and thrusted up to feel her dripping around it. It hugged her breasts and felt her walls squeeze around its form as she came.

It was satisfied for the time being, recessing from the both of them as it left them alone to collect themselves. Eddie leaned against the wall and fixed his clothes. His veins faded from the blackness and shame as he set his sights on Shane. He pulled her up and could only look at… her.

Shane took her time to settle her heaving chest, not caring if she was half naked in front of him. Her eyes fluttered open as she could see Eddie with no symbiote to control him. He lifted her up from the floor and let his eyes linger on her clothes and her flesh and most of all, her lips.

Eddie couldn’t help himself as he kissed her. There was some hunger left over from what had just happened and from the months away from her. His hands held her close and did nothing else, at least in that moment. Shane felt a thrill pickle her skin painfully as Eddie touched her. She was left breathless as she kissed Eddie back. He gasped for air and pressed his forehead to hers.

He stopped himself from slipping and pulled her shirt down.

“We need to go now. He’ll kill more if we miss this flight.”

Shane snapped herself aware and pulled down her skirt as they came back into sight. She pulled her hand away and made it comfortable in his hand again as they ran to their gate.

“Shut up,” she huffed as she refused to look at him.

They boarded the plane with ease and sat in the back due to the lack of passengers. Eddie was glad just in case the symbiote felt mischievous. Shane sat exhausted in her seat as she buckled herself in and closed the shutter next to her window.

“Don’t like flying?”

It was strange to hear Eddie’s voice without the symbiote.

“No. I’m sure it didn’t care either if I did or not but this would have been better than a charter.”

On the side of the shutter, the sun started to set and they would be flying far from it on whatever crusade this parasite would send them on. She closed her eyes and waited for everything to start.

“Hey.”

Eddie wiped a tear away from her cheek and twined his fingers with hers. He kissed her cheek and did what he could to keep her calm.

“I’m sorry,” she quietly sobbed, “I’m sorry for back there and letting go. I can’t...”

“It’s alright. You shouldn’t try to felt ashamed. I’m the one that should be protecting you. The fear only makes it bond to you more.”

“What can you do?”

She tensed as the plane engines roared to life.

“Just hold onto me.”

He worked off their sweatshirts and laid them perfectly over most of their laps to seem unsuspicious. A flight attendant checked them one last time before rushing to the front to strap themselves in for take off. He worked his hand between her legs and let her open them to her comfort. He teased his fingers to her soft, warm skin to keep her calm as the engines spun faster. He kept his eyes forward to the three rows of free space that wouldn’t look in their direction.

“Close your eyes for me. Feel me.”

He pushed the tip of his finger into her, feeling her still wet from before as he moved it back up to her clit. He slowly rubbed at her. Shane kept herself focused on Eddie as his own hand touched her, teased her and made her hips move into his hand.

“Mmm...”

She turned her head into his shoulder and felt her teeth grow. They snagged on his shirt and she almost lost her cool until he kissed her cheek.

“It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Her heart raced the moment the wheels under her turned and the instant his fingers went back for her core. He pulled his finger away and licked it, switching it with his other so that his thumb could rest on her clit again. She opened her eyes and looked into the blue that dazzled her from the first time she looked into them.

“Don’t worry. He’s not here. It’s only you and me. I promise.”

She could feel his prodding fingers thicken and fill her deeper as the plane turned for the final strip of the tarmat. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips hungrily pressed together, letting their tongues collide as his worked what was left of his hand and fucked her. Eddie latched himself to her neck and sucked at her skin as she started to drip to the seat underneath her. Shane gasped as her whole body crashed into Eddie.

He covered her mouth with his hand and watched her body come around him. He kept her body blissful as the plane ascended into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

He pulled his hand away and licked her wetness away, quick to cover her legs as the attendants got up from their seats to start their way to the back of the plane. Shane fought the smile try to form on her face as she kept her head on Eddie’s shoulder. She kept her hand formed around his arm but he moved it around her shoulder to hold her close.

“I will keep you safe, I swear to God.”

“If he was here, he would turn his face to what we are now.”

Eddie kissed her faded hair.

“I know,” he whispered.

\- - - - -

Eddie moaned as he woke from the motel floor. He was still clothed and sore. He didn’t expect to how quickly the symbiote took control and slaughtered whatever was living and soon to no longer breathe. His head shot up to the slam of the door as something clamored to the dresser.

“Eat. I used cash.”

His head pounded as the bathroom door slammed. It was the smell of pizza and meat that helped him regain his senses. After his stomach was full, he stopped in front of a mirror. The smudges of blood left to his fading skin told the story of his returning memories.

From the airport, they slept on separate sides of the twin bed until the symbiote took control of them in the early hours of the morning and waited until most of the testing staff arrived at the secret containment quarters. None of them stood a chance but it tested its’ split connection with himself and Shane, letting no one have a single hope of making it out alive.

Eddie was able to keep his food down as he stripped off his shirt and checked on Shane.

“Shane?”

He was met with silence.

“Shane.”

His heart broke as he watched Shane sitting fully clothed until a rain of scolding hot water.

“Teach me how to black out.”

“What?”

He sat next to her and saw the tears that mixed with the shower water.

“It says I’m too strong to keep me shut out. He let me see everything, all the men and women, all the fucking blood.”

She showed him her fingers with dried blood under the nails that weren’t her own, he knew.

“It won’t wash out,” she quietly sobbed.

Eddie helped her wash the blood and helped her to her feet. He tried to pull her out of the hot water until she stopped him. He was surprised by the kiss that she planted on his lips and he wasn’t one to stop her as long as the symbiote stayed away and exhausted for the time being. Shane thought he would pull away until he turned back and pressed her against the shower wall. She gasped as his hips dipped up and pressed against her open legs, still wearing the same skirt from the day before. Eddie slid his fingers into the loops of her skirt and pulled them down her legs as they pooled at her ankles. His hands pulled as her shirt, letting the buttons strain against his fingers as he kissed the side of her neck.

Eddie pulled her up to his lap as he slowly sank to the shower floor.

Shane grinded herself on his lap as he reached under them and undid his pants. The denim burned her leg as he jerked them off his legs. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and nearly ripped it from his head as he pulled at hers.

Eddie stopped, smiling as Shane’s colored wet hair collected at her shoulder. He liked seeing her as he did now, naked and licking her lips as she braced his wet chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought of you like this.”

“Really,” she grinned as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, “Tell me what you would do, Eddie. I want to know.”

He wasn’t ready to tell her just yet. He pulled her head down so that her ear was close to his mouth as he positioned himself up.

“I’ll just show you instead.”

He pulled his hand away and formed it to her hip as he helped her sink slowly on his cock. He shuttered at the feel of her around him as her nails dug into his back. Shane spread her knees further apart and rode him, falling back as he caught her by the waist. His tongue caught the warm shower water littering her skin. He worked his hips up, slowly filling her as her voice filled the bathroom. He could feel the darkness waking as he grit his teeth.

“No.”

“Eddie.”

“No!”

He held her close and carried her, him still in her and the shower still running as he made sure they made it to the bed.

“Eddie...”

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and pressed his thumb to her clit. He hurried, shifting his hips into her as she quickly started to melt under him.

“Just hold on to me,” he whispered into her ear.

He worked his hips faster, moving his thumb faster as her voice raised like the prickle in his back. He thrusted his tongue between her lips to tangle with hers. She could feel the urgency in his fingers and his thrusts as she herself could feel the returning hum at the back of her head. Eddie was surprised to see the grin on her face.

“Let’s make him jealous. Make me come, Eddie.”

“Anytime,” he chuckled.

Shane gasped as he sped up and thrashed against her. She lifted her hips, gasping as Eddie refused to slow for the growing symbiote as it woke. Eddie could feel himself snarling as he latched onto the top of her breast and sucked at her skin. Shane’s head fell back as her voice excited the symbiote.

It stayed quiet and let the pair have their fun; they deserved it.

Eddie moved up to her neck and sucked harder to leave a mark, a reminder there so that no matter what happened, he would see it and know Shane was his.

Shane did hear herself cry out as she came. Her nails dug into the darkening flesh that appeared at Eddie’s back, making it want to hiss. Eddie kept his thumb to her clit to keep her coming around him. He held onto her for dear life and never wanted to let go.

“Hold on to me,” he pleaded, “Hold on.”

He grunted as he pulled out of Shane and came onto the floor. He gasped and used its strength to keep himself upright as he caught his breath. He pulled Shane up and jerked the sheets back to make her comfortable. Shane moaned as she tried to move. Eddie stopped her and joined her in the bed before he could be stopped.

“Eddie.”

“Shh. I’m still here.”

He brushed the dripping mess of her hair back away from her face and just held her close, as close as he could as the black ooze formed from his skin. He closed his eyes and let the ooze travel over his skin as Shane closed her own. She could feel her skin crawl with the black ooze but she was too tired to care.

“Enjoy yourselves,” hummed the symbiote as it started to consume the both of them.

Eddie kissed Shane’s head as she fell asleep.

“Enjoy yourself,” forced Eddie as his eyes whited over, “You won’t be around forever.”

It took over and licked the top of Shane’s chest to the side of her neck where the darkened patch of lusted rage bruised.

“We’ll see, Eddie,” he sighed as he gave her breast a firm enough squeeze to make her moan, “We will see...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> No, there will not be more


End file.
